


yell into the sky

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Pinterest Roulette [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Self-Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Entry one:"This new World for Me and You"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing i started for myself called "Pinterest Roulette"
> 
> I'm not finding motivation to write cause school so this is a self-compromise.Basically I take a fandom board from my ample amount of [mostly FAHC] boards and write a piece based on it.
> 
> This is day one"This new world for me and you"
> 
> Board here :[https://www.pinterest.com/nekeninayuki/this-new-world-for-me-and-you-fahc/](url)
> 
> Enjoy!

The yells echoed across the emptiness of the city’s early morning.

 

Trevor took several deep breaths.

 

“Feel better?”he turns to see his friends Jeremy,Matt and Mica standing there.

 

“It feels great”Trevor smiles and he’s not lying, “And it gets the stress out,before it's another day under the ‘bots.”

 

They smiled and joined him,looking at the sunrise.

 

Trevor takes it in.

 

Mica is to his right,leaning on the rusty railing,her silver hair glittering as she watches the sun.To her right is Matt,whose stretching as the light reflects off both his goggles and glasses.Jeremy’s on his left,smiling as his rainbow hair explodes in the sunlight.

 

He’s never felt more at peace.

 

“Ready?”he asks his friends and they nod.

  
The four yell their lungs out to the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!also feedback would be nice?Either way thank you again!
> 
> (Guys I own a Tag.I am also the only resident of that tag.Either way fear me)


End file.
